Child of the Actor
by Kyla Shimada
Summary: (Name) was pregnant with Zen's child that happen at his Party last week.. After Zen knowing that he is the father of his own child, what will happen to (Name) will she rejected or accepted by him? (This Story is Also in Wattpad and Soon on Qoutev)


Yoosung and Luciel was speechless at (Name's) eating currently craves Chocolate Sundae with Fudge and some chocolate and A big burger, It's like the size of the obese man."Uhh..Are you okay?You look so hungry..You used to have a very very healthy diet but you ate a carb-content food!" Yoosung asked in concern as (Name) stare at the Blondie "Yeah but I don't know Yoosung..I am shock that I am addicted to this..Also I feel not so good.." (Name) frowned as she massage her head "What kind of 'not so good' stuffs?" Luciel asked while he texting on his phone " I got morning sickness every time,I am always craved in weird foods and My period is gone "She sighed as she ate one scoop of her ice cream.."Ahem...(Name)..This is not good!" He (Yoosung) said with a terrified and concern look.." What's the matter with you Golden Coconut(He is cute)?" The Redhead ask as he stop texting "I remember something..."The blond gulped as scrath his hair "Remember what?!" She asked as she finishes eating her sugar-filled food "At Zen's V.I.P Party last week?" he asked "The V.I.P Party?!Wait a sec! I remeber!" she widden her eyes,"Even I am drunk (Name)..I heard your and Zen's pleasureful Moans in his bedroom!I hope he wears some condoms ."Yoosung said as he cross his arms in concern "OH NO!"Luciel gulped as he dropped his cellphone and Yoosung is completely speechless "Guys..I think I am..I am!" ." You are what?!" The two boys asked "I am pregnant..But I need a proof on this!" (Name ) said as she stand up "W-WAIT?!WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!".Yoosung asked followed by Luciel "I need to go to the Pharmcy to Buy some pregnancy test.." She replied "If your not pregnant?"Luciel asked "Then Praise the Lord!" (Name) replied as she went outside of the resturant "If you are really pregnant?" Yoosung asked "Then..I am doomed!"She began to cry "W-Why are you crying?!"he asked a Both of them patted her "N-Nothing?!Just Follow me!" She smiled as they walking down the street to go to the Pharmacy..

(Aftert that)

When they finally bought some pregnancy test..She went to the WC to pee "Guy's I'll be right back!" (Name) smiled as she went inside to the last Cubicle."So!Where are we?" She began to remove her pants and panties to pee...

(Few Moments Later)

Meanwhile, Yoosung play LOLOL and Luciel is staring at the picture of Elizabeth 3rd in order to wait (Name) but suddenly they are startled at (Name's) completly shock face "G-Guys..." then she raised the used pregnancy test and it was positive making Yoosung and Luciel try not to scream of what they saw in the results "It's true!I am pregnant..With Zen's baby...H-How can I tell him?!" She gasped " HE REALLY FORGET TO WEAR CONDOMS! "Yoosung gasped as he sighed "What are we gonna do?!What if he knows? "Luciel gasped seeing the pregnancy test" "(Name) will be doommedd! She will ruined Zen's precious life and his carreer..We never let him know this Or (Name) will be...So Dead!" He panicked scratchimg his (Fake) Blonde hair "Okay!(Name) let's get out here..Zen must be everywhere..If he see us...Run for our lives before he knows!" Both of them warned her as they left the Restrooms..While running away, Yoosung saw Zen signing autographs with some crazy fangirls of him at the sidewalk which they about to cross paths "He is here!I am so Dead!" (Name) cried bitterly when seeing the father of her child" Oh Shit!T-That's h-him!It's Dadddyyy!" Yoosung gulped as Luciel gasped"Guys! Just steady..Don't let him notice you or anything else."Then they slowly walking until Luciel stepped an Empty Can of Coca Cola creating a noise making Zen noticed them at the other side of thw steeet"Oh no! I regret !I regret!I regret!" He panicked and sweating in nervousness"HEY GUYYS!" Zen waves happily at them "Remember Guys just...RUNN FOR HER LIFFFFFFFEE!" Yoosung and Luciel grabbed her arms to avoid the possible consequences "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Zen growled as he chased them "OH GOD! HE IS RIGHT AFTER US!" The hacker panicked as Yoosung screams like Armin in AOT "HOOLLY CRAP..HE IS GONNA KILL (NAME)!WE ARE ALL SCREWWED" after running..Zen finally caught them by grabbing their collars of their clothes "WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU?!" when he caught them making them scared"Oh!Crap we are doomed!I am so sorry (Name)!"Yoosung cried in regret"I wish..I didn't step it!I am such an idiot!" Luciel sobbed in regret so bad.(Name) began to cry bitterly while rubbing her stomach 'It's okay baby..I love you..M-Mommy is here!' she said in her mind while her tears rolled down onto her cheeks as Zen notice her cry "(N-Name) It's me.." The actor whispered as (Name) sniffed "Z-Zen g-go away!Please..It's for your own good!"."(Name)!I uh..Why?"He asked as she ran away "Just Go Away!" when (Name) left Zen stare at the Hacker and The Cute-Faced College student while their faces are very very terrified "Ahem!Both of you?" ."Eh?W-What do you want?"Luciel asked "What the hell is wrong with (Name)!Why she's acting strange?!" He asked as Yoosung sighed"N-No Zen..I am sorry"."Sorry?!" Zen widden his eyes about his respond"Uhh...Dude!We will never ever tell we spill the beans we triggered both your career and your luxury life!So d-don't you dare to talk to her i-it's very dangerous!"Luciel replied as Zen sighed "Oh..I see.." then he ran away "Stil I will find her!" ."We are so screwed!" They both cried with regrets..

(Few moments later)

(Name) huffed as she look around to find the signs of Zen at the streets "Thank God!I am finally Safe!" She sighed in a light feeling as she walk home ' Let's go home Baby!Mommy needs a rest!I am so tired running around" then suddenly someone called her "(NAMMMEE)!" It was Zen (AGAIN!) running for her "OH MY GOD!NO!NO!NO!" (Name) ran immidiatlely but not this time because like Luciel and Yoosung she caught but in his strong arms"ZENNN!LET GO OF MEE!RIGHT NOW!"She cried as trying to escape but his arms are too strong"No! Unless you tell me what's wrong with you and Why are you avoiding me?What happen to you?!" Zen asked while his arms are secure to avoid her from escaping "Z-Zen...P-Please D-Don't be mad at me or A-Anything!" (Name) sobbed " Okay!I'll understand!" The Actor smiled as he released her "Do you remember the V.I.P Party?" she asked "Yes,why?" he asked "Our one night stand ended up not so well!" (Name) sobbed bitterly as he widden his eyes "What do you mean?"."Zen, I am pregnant and your gonna be the father.." She finally spilled the bean making Zen speechless for a minute that makes (Name) nervous about what happen."I didn't tell you! because I am scared for ruining your career and your life that you enjoyed!" but suddenly he embraced her warmly and she smell his very expensive cologne on her nose "What are you talking about?I am not angry (Name)! I am so happy about it!So that's why you keep avoidig me because of that!" when he said that word her anxiety fades away "I am keeping the baby (Name) with you!" Instead of crying because of fear, she ended crying in joy that makes her heartbeats faster "Oh!Thank you Zen..I love you!" She smiled but then she slapped him "OW!What is that for?" Zen gasped as (Name) glared"You making me fat and giving me this crappy morning sickness..But I don't care as long as the baby is fine!"she smiled making Zen frowned for a bit but then he smiled "I love you (Name)!"."I love you too Zen!" then Zen rubbed his future child "Even you Little one!" he whispred, At first he was shocked but (Name's) pregnancy has a big benifits to him, but mostly this is the one that is very beneficial was to get rid of Fangirls that obessed to him especially the girl who accuse him for sexually harrasing her (If you don't know..It's Echo Girl).Zen facing an unexpected Journey of him..Hoping that he'll take care of (Name) and their child well..He didn't expect to be perfect but..He'll make sure that everything will be fine..


End file.
